


New Girl

by SparklyAxolotl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Sentibug - Freeform, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyAxolotl/pseuds/SparklyAxolotl
Summary: Sentibug Lives!
Comments: 24
Kudos: 271





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh boy… how I am going to explain this one to my parents?” thought Ladybug, after arriving at her room via the trapdoor on her balcony… followed by another Ladybug.

After their last encounter with Hawk Moth and Mayura, her Miraculous Cure had somehow brought the Ladybug-shaped Sentimonster that Mayura created back.

Ladybug was really glad it did, because the sentimonster had proved she actually was a nice… person? But it created a lot of problems for her now. Because, among other things, it means it… _she_ was her responsibility now.

She sighed. “Tikki, spots off” after a bright pink light and unnecessary sparkles, she transformed again into Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a normal girl with a normal life… who was currently without a school. Sentibug was admiring Marinette’s room, unaware of the transformation. Tikki flew close to the new girl in their life.

“I know you’re mad at me, but I couldn’t just leave her there and…”

“What? No, I’m proud of you; you brought life to this world and are taking responsibility. I’m not the Kwami of life, I guess this happens when you mix Duusuu’s powers with mine…”

Sentibug turned around, looking curiously at Tikki, and then at Marinette. “How did you change?” asked her.

“Huh… Can you…? I mean, you were born this way… Can you become… well…”

“Say ‘Spots off’” clarified Tikki to both teens.

“Spots off” pink energy bathed the Ladybug Sentibeing, and she transformed into a second Marinette, or rather, a similar Marinette. She had a red streak of hair, neatly combed in a low bun, and her clothes looked like a recolor of Marinette’s usual outfit, darker and more “business” looking. She was also wearing glasses. She looked at a mirror immediately, noticing the similarities and differences with Marinette. To Marinette’s surprise and Tikki’s relief, there was no sentiTikki. “This is me?”

“Why is she different?”

“Well, Mayura didn’t know how you look like under the mask…”

“She probably just guessed” Added the newcomer, looking at herself from all angles possible.

“Well, you were not made to transform into a civilian form, so this is more probably a side effect of that.”

“So… how should I call you?”

“Huh… Senti…bug?”

“You need a real, human name, since you are one now”

“Who named you?” asked her after thinking about it.

“My parents… Oh my god, what are we gonna tell my parents? They’re not gonna believe a girl that looks so much like me just showed up from nowhere!”

“We could say an akuma attacked you and there are two Marinette now?” suggested Tikki.

“That wouldn’t explain the differences between us.”

“And it would be unfair to you… with all that had happened today… Tikki, I think it’s time for my parents to know”

“WHAT?”

“I was expelled from school; I screwed up baking with my dad and they… I know they love me and believe me, but… yeah, maybe they’ll be proud of me if I just confess”

“They are already proud of you”

“Well, they’ll get to be double proud then” she grabbed Sentinette hand. “Let’s go and introduce you to your new family.”


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette, Tikki and the former Sentimonster went down the stairs to the family room, where Marinette asked her two friends to wait for her to talk first with her… their parents. To her surprise, she found them already in the family room, talking, both very excited. They both hurried to her when she greeted them.

“Wonderful news my little Bun-bun”

“You can return to school first thing Monday!”

“Wait, what? Really?” Marinette asked, stunned, completely blanking on her own news. “What happened?”

“Well, I went to have a talk with the mother of that… Lila girl” Sabine had chosen her words very carefully. Marinette was very sure she swapped some swear words for her sake. “I thought we could do some mother to mother talk. I thought that maybe if we apologized she would talk on our behalf to Mister Damocles about your expulsion.” Sabine was giddy with her information. It had never occurred to Marinette to talk with Lila’s mom, and realized now how dumb she had been.

“Tell her what happened! Tell her!” Tom was equally amused. It was like a joke they couldn’t wait to share with their daughter.

“I am! Well, we got to talk, and the more I talked with her, the more I realized she didn’t have any clue of what I was talking about. Neither of Lila’s grandmothers or any relative for that matter has given a necklace, so she was very surprised to learn someone had stolen it from her. And then she called to Lila, who came down the stairs practically hopping and with such glee! You should have seen her face when she saw me. Mrs. Rossi very calmly asked her about her falling down. She called me a liar, so of course Mrs. Rossi called the school to confirm the story. Lila tried to say some nonsense about Mr. Damocles being akumatized, which I guess _technically_ happened, but she called anyway. Oh boy, she was furious with both her daughter for her obvious lies AND with the school for not calling her when her daughter supposedly took a fall from one story stairs and they didn’t even thought of taking her to the hospital OR call her. So we both went to the Board of Education to put a complain on both Miss Bustier and Mr. Damocles for the way they handled things with your expulsion and with them not telling Lila’s mom about the supposed fall, which was fake, but they thought at the moment she had fell from real and they only applied some bandages. So the school is now under investigation and it will be closed for the rest of the week. It’s possible someone will come to interview us, and it is very possible that neither of them will return to the school.”

“They lost their jobs?”

“Sweetie, I’m going to be honest with you. Frankly, I don’t care. If what Alya and Nino told us is right, Miss Bustier was wrong in calling you out in front of everyone, and was further wrong in believe an anonymous note telling her exactly where to find the cheat sheet and not only find it _incredibly suspicious_ , but take it at face value without further investigation. They were wrong in not taking Lila to ER when she thought you had pushed her from stairs that high. They were wrong in not being suspicious when Lila knew _exactly_ the place her supposedly stolen goods where, not to mention the necklace she claimed to be a family heirloom was from an Agreste collection from last year. Seriously, it had a copyright year from last year on the back. Which again, if it was as valuable as they thought it was, they were wrong in not calling Mrs. Rossi. Their mistakes could have impacted severely your future, not only academically, but in all fields and if that causes them to lose their jobs, that’s their problem, and I hope they learn from it or someone else may suffer like you almost did. However, if they do return, I hope you understand that we will be switching schools over this.”

“I will have to deal with Lila when we return” Marinette moped, thinking on how Lila would lie to turn things around and make her guilty of the loss of their teacher and principal. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you that part! Mrs. Rossi was so angry, especially after how much lies Lila has told, especially the ones that affected you at school that she effectively pulled her out. She was debating whether to have her privately tutored with people that she can trust won’t be fooled, or have her in St. Olga, a Catholic private school with extremely strict nuns. She’s out of your life.”

Marinette couldn’t believe it. The day had started horrible, but now it was all sunshine. She hugged her parents as if there was no tomorrow.

“But seriously, I know we raise you to be independent and strong, but if you face those kinds of problems again, don’t hesitate to come to us. We’re your parents and we love you no matter what, we will always help you, you can always trust us with your things, no matter how big or small they are.”

“About that…” Marinette laughed nervously. “There is something I have to tell you. You might want to take a seat.”

“What’s wrong honey? It surely can’t be worse that being expelled from school?” said Sabine nervously. They both took a seat at the couch.

“Well… not _worse_ , but certainly different… “ she breathed. “TurnsoutImthesuperheroofParisI’mLadybugandIfoughttodayagaisntMayuraandshemadeacopyofmeandnowwehavetotakecareoofher.”

Her parents blinked in confusion.

“What?”

“Marinette, sweetie, don’t forget to breathe. We couldn’t understand a thing of what you said”

She breathed again.

“During the day, I’m Marinette, a normal girl with a normal life, with the most amazing parents one could wish for. But I have a secret that one knows… “

“You’re being too dramatic sweetie. That sounds like the start of an adventure book.”

“I’m Ladybug” Marinette said finally, closing her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes to look at her parents, who looked very confused.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I’m Ladybug. I’m Paris hero. Today I had a fight with Mayura and she created a mon… a being that was my duplicate. Long story short, she betrayed the side of evil, Mayura killed her, but the Miraculous Cure brought her back, so now I’d like to take care of her.”

Tom and Sabine looked at each other, and started laughing. “Good one sweetie! You almost looked serious there”

Marinette smiled nervously and signaled Tikki and the other Marinette to come down. Her parents stared at all of them.

“Listen, I know is too much to ask, but I couldn’t just leave her on her own and…”

Tom and Sabine blinked in confusion, and then looked at each other.

“Well, this certainly explain a lot of things…”

“Yes, like that time your grades were slipping”

“And all that sneaking out of the house”

“And when we hear voices coming from your room. We thought you were talking with Alya”

“And that time you declared your love to Chat Noir… wait, does he know you’re Ladybug?”

“No, actually, no so…”

“Oh boy, he’s gonna be so surprised. I hope we get to see his face when he realizes the hero he loves is the same girl he rejected.”

“Tom, that is bordering in petty revenge… but yeah, I sort of want to see it too.”

“So, are you gonna introduce us to your… floating ladybug friend and your new sister or what?”

“You are taking this surprisingly well.”

“Well, we always know you were extraordinary. This only confirms it.”

“And we had our suspicions anyway… It’s not like you change much of yourself when you’re Ladybug”

Marinette smiled widely. “This is my Kwami friend, her name is Tikki, she allows me to become Ladybug and fight against Hawk Moth.”

“Very pleased to finally meet you Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng! You have raised a very good daughter”

“Thank you very much. It’s nice to meet you too.”

“And she is… huh… we haven’t decided on a name yet, actually”

Tom and Sabine looked at the new girl. She looked a lot like Marinette, but her hair darker and with a red streak of hair. They couldn’t help but smile at her.

“Hello young lady. I’m Tom and from now on I’m going to be your father, if you want of course. Marinette calls me ‘dad’ or ‘papa’, and you’re free to call me that too, but again, no rush.”

“And I’m Sabine. I’m going to be your mother, and you can call me ‘mom’ or ‘maman’. If you want of course. You have a place in our family regardless of what you decide your relationship with us is.”

The former Sentimonster starting tearing up, without knowing why. She felt lucky to have fallen in such a loving family.

“Well… I was created as Sentibug… but Marinette told me that’s not a real human name… and she said you named her because you are her parents, and I was wondering…”

“You want us to give you a name?”

The girl nodded. “If you want, of course. I mean, you’re going to be my parents, so it’s only fair.”

“Of course dear. We’ll have to come with some cover story about why you just suddenly live with us, but we’ll manage.”

“Well, your second option for Marinette was Bridgette”

“But we can’t name her western style. I was going to suggest telling she was Marinette’s long lost twin sister, but your parents know she doesn’t have a twin sister. It would be safer if we say we’re adopting her from my family, so we should name her something Chinese.”

“But neither look that Chinese to begin with. We can say a cousin of yours married a westerner and now we’re adopting her because they’re no longer here.”

“So, I’m Bridgette?” asked the former Sentibug, making a face. It looked like she didn’t really like the name.

“No, people close to us know about that name. And you’re not a second option of Marinette, You are your own person.”

“True, I’m sorry I implied otherwise.” Tom said to his new daughter, who was in the verge of happy tears.

“Well you have sort of red hair, and I have always liked the Enchanted movie, so how do you feel about ‘Giselle’?”

The girl smiled widely. “I love that name” she said. “Hello, I am Giselle”

“It seems our family has just gotten bigger”

“By the way, Marinette, we are very proud of you, but you’re still grounded for sneaking out of the house all those times”

“What”


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks came and went rather quickly at the Dupain-Cheng household. The addition of Giselle and Tikki to the household (and more important, to the family) had been received positively. Tikki could come and go freely around the house (Although Sabine had to pull the mom card and limit her consumption of cookies, and she had to sit down in a little chair and table that Tom had built for her for family meals. Marinette was rather surprised to learn Tikki actually liked meat), and she and Tom bonded over their love of trashy reality shows.

Giselle, on the other hand, had proved herself a bit more of a challenge, as, while she was extraordinarily smart and seemed to have a knack for math and business, she was also literally born yesterday, so she had trouble expressing her emotions and with the simplest of tasks, as she was utterly unfamiliar with them.

They decided that they would wait a few weeks before she started going to school with Marinette, so they could teach her as much as they could and make the transition to her new life as smooth as possible. She loved working at the bakery, but unlike Marinette, who loved baking, she loved more the financial aspects of running a business, and had already helped her new parents with inventory and organizing stuff that they actually took turns doing it because neither really liked that part of running a business. They all wondered where did Giselle got that from, since Marinette wasn’t particularly know for that, and to be fair, neither were them. Still, they did love that she was herself, and not a copy of Marinette. (Marinette suspected that whoever Mayura was, Giselle got those skills from her, but didn’t told anyone, otherwise she might upset Giselle)

Of course Sabine and Tom were just joking when they say they would ground their daughter for going out and save the world, but they did ask that in the future she told them about it so they could properly worry about her, and set up alibis, in case they were necessary. And in Tom’s case, so he could chase the akuma with a stale baguette if needed. Marinette had to point out they never had leftover baguettes to go stale, so Tom had to buy a baseball bat. Marinette was a bit surprised when Tikki approved of the violence.

Meeting Master Fu had been… well, it was something, although Marinette really wasn’t sure what she expected. Her parents of course had asked her how she became Ladybug in the first place, and she had to fess up (with Tikki’s approval) and she had invited the old Master for tea and pastries to meet her parents, and to meet Giselle.

He was mad she had revealed her identity so quickly, but Tom and Sabine countered with how he had chosen their _baby –_ Marinette was not amused- for such responsibility. Master Fu, of course, relented, especially after Sabine used her Mom Stare, and he cowed under her gaze. It was super effective.

Master Fu explanation was that adults are more easily corruptible with power (Hawk Moth and Mayura being a good example) and more importantly, he saw the potential of Marinette becoming the hero that Paris needed, and how Marinette not only had fulfilled all expectations he had, but she had easily surpassed them. Marinette had to excuse herself after hearing this, as she wasn’t really used to compliments like that. Sabine and Tom had to agree with the old Master about their daughter being exceptional. They just wished they had know before so that she would have a safety net, but to be fair, if they had know before Ladybug had become the greatest hero of Paris, they would probably forbidden Marinette of ever looking at the Miraculous… or would have done the job themselves. Which Master Fu thought it wasn’t such a bad idea… Still, adults get easily corrupted, but he could see the sincerity behind their words. Maybe they could be miraculous holders if Ladybug ever needed them on the field…

And then came the matter of Giselle. Master Fu was as surprised as everyone about how Tikki’s powers had mixed with Duusuu’s and had created a human. Master Fu idly wondered if the Kwami of life would get mad if they ever found out. With the Miraculous of Life being currently MIA, Master Fu would have to wait to know. He, of course, was a bit annoyed that Marinette had gone straight to her parents instead of himself to discuss their options with the New Girl… But then realized that the only other real option would have been himself raising her, and he understood that Marinette had actually picked the best option.

Neither of them were amused when Wayzz pointed out that maybe Marianne could have adopted Giselle. Then again, it would be kind of unfair to load the responsibility of a teenager on her just like that. And then he had to explain who Marianne was to the Dupain-Chengs. They swore they would get in contact with her, and now that Marinette had them in the loop, Sabine practically forced him to take some days off to go visit her every other month, Hawk Moth be dammed, they would be there to help their daughters and Chat Noir. 

Master Fu wondered if Giselle was still able to transform into “Sentibug”, and Tom and Sabine were curious to see how their own daughter transformed. Giselle went first, using the same phrase, “Tikki, spots on”, and to Marinette’s and Master Fu surprise, she transformed into Ladybug, with Tikki going inside her earrings. Marinette tried to transform, but without a Tikki available, it was impossible. Apparently, without Duusuu’s magic actively making her Sentibug, she needed another kwami to transform, and thus, they had created a copy of the Miraculous, but not a copy of the kwami herself. Master Fu decided that she should keep the earrings in case they needed some distraction from Marinette’s true identity, but that she should have her own identity, and thus would give her another Miraculous soon, with everyone agreeing to this decision. 

-

Returning to school the Monday after the whole chaos happened was… _interesting_. Her parents had been adamant about not allowing anyone on the house under the pretense that Marinette was still grounded for the expelling, which Alya and the rest found unfair, but neither parent relented.

Marinette was honestly not sure how they would react to Lila being finally exposed for the fraud that she was, and she certainly didn’t know how they would react, or even if they knew that Damocles and Bustier were under investigation due to her expelling.

What she had not expected was that no one would mention anything. Apparently Lila had been able to spin some web of lies about how she had won a scholarship to some prestigious Art School (When Marinette asked where, no one knew the name of the school… She wasn’t surprised) and wouldn’t return in some time. 

Adrien was his pleasant self, saying he was glad everything worked out for everyone in the end, which rubbed her the wrong way, but she had long accepted Adrien always wanted to see the best in people and could be a bit naïve about that, still, it was nice that at least she had someone else that also knew the truth.

Neither Miss Bustier nor Mister Damocles returned to school. Miss Mendeleiev was elected as Deputy Headmistress while someone else was hired to do the job (That she hated, she was an _educator_ , not an _administrator_ ) and did the announcement that they would no longer be working at the school, and left it at that. She also mentioned that she would not tolerate rumors or gossip of any kind, so that put an end to that too. 

A new teacher was soon introduced to the class, Mister Beaumont, who seemed nice enough, if a bit stricter than Miss Bustier. One of his first acts was actually discipline Chloe (To be fair, he succeeded mostly because Chloe feared that Miss Mendeleiev would not be a push over like Mister Damocles and would actually punish her instead of doing what her father demanded. )

Everyone was happy with him, although most still wondered what happened with Miss Bustier (Outside of school, of course, they didn’t want to risk Miss Mendeleiev overhearing them)

And the day came when the Dupain-Cheng thought that Giselle was ready for the world. They also got advantage of the fact that Miss Mendeleiev was an educator and not an administrator to get her enrolled without much trouble (They were well connected and had gotten her “legal” documents)

Marinette and Giselle introduced her with the story they had thought before, she was Marinette’s cousin from Achu, who lost her parents recently and had come to Paris to live with her Aunt and Uncle. Adrien couldn’t help but think she reminded her of someone. And that she looked a lot like Marinette.

“But not as much as you and your cousin Felix”

Marinette couldn’t help but snort at Nino’s remark, which Adrien had to concede. Not to mention Giselle was much much nicer.

To no one’s surprise, although Giselle hanged out with Marinette’s group at first, she slowly gravitated towards Max, Kim, Alix and Nathaniel’s group, or rather, she got on well with Max’s penchant for math and organization, even if video games weren’t completely to her liking. She also rather liked Marc’s writing and Alix blunt attitude (Anyone who didn’t know them would think they were fighting when they were actually having friendly banter). All in all, Giselle had formed her own identity and was no longer a copy of Marinette.

Well, except when she transformed into Ladybug, but that didn’t count.


End file.
